Up until now, there have been discussed a problem of shortening a simulation time to reduce data amounts of simulation results, and a problem of improving the convergence of a parameter value to a global solution and preventing processing time from extremely increasing in optimization using an evaluation function.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-337842    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-72591